


Time To Be Naughty

by XiyouChan



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Bleach
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adult Content, Adventure & Romance, Canon Related, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiyouChan/pseuds/XiyouChan
Summary: Bayonetta's life filled with many battlefields be it the ugly angels or the terrifying demons and the power hungry individuals.She's done and she wanted to spent her time shopping, taking a sweet vacation and living her life to the fullest.Sadly for her, she was drag another adventure and romance waiting for her.Wait? ROMANCE!?———"How about a little fun, instead?""That's not gonna happening--- You dare and I'm going to squeeze your dick!""My, my, you have such a dirty thoughts of me sweetheart. Don't worry, it's gonna be lot of fun!""S... Shut your mouth!"———(Pairings are undecided)Bleach x Bayonetta Crossover
Kudos: 2





	Time To Be Naughty

**NOTICE:** This chapter is now edited! Enjoy now reading this edited version!

* * *

**Time To Be Naughty**

**Chapter 1: _Goodbye Witch_**

* * *

This pain is a bitch.

But... It's kind of _pleasurable_ to her.

She moans— it is almost pleasure, a tingling pleasure from her lower back slowly rising up through the middle to her shoulder blades.

"Ah..."

You could hear screaming from the room; anyone who would pass by the room will be stunned— even horrified. It is too... _hot_.

 _Erotic_.

"Oh!" She groans— teasingly, like she is teasing with a hint of provocation underlying her tone. She is demanding— she demands to be held her close and tight. Feeling her body as she screams in delight, her nerves and muscles quivering under its touch.

"Cereza," an amused voice teases her underneath her own tone as she stands there with the door open. A flat expression lies on her face, in stark contradiction from the voice she portrays. "I am doubting if you are a patient." 

A groan— a painful sound left her lips. She ignores Cereza's amorous smirk and dumps off the colorful magazines that Cereza ordered on the top of the coffee table and standing beside the sofa that she sits in.

"Come on," Cereza coos to her, popping some popcorn on her mouth, "you can't let this _patient_ have some fun, Jeanne."   
  
"What are you watching?" Jeanne changes the subject, much to Cereza's dismay. She was in a mood like to tease her, but now...  
  
_'I'll let you off... for now.'_ Cereza thinks to herself, she turns her head to the big screen and peeks at Jeanne from the corner of her eye. Her silverhaired friend sits beside her, crossing her long slender legs over her knee and grabbing the bowl filled with popcorn from her lap. They sit in silence for a long time, both of them are focused on watching the show as the room is fill with multiple voices, adding the sounds that will spice up the plot and makes the show more entertaining. You could hear giggles when the character/s makes fool of themselves or the complete silence if the scene is quite teary and heartbreaking to cry.  
  
Cereza moves her eyes from the screen to the person beside her and feels amuse. Her eyes shining of laughter, she hardly tries to suppress her laughter.   
  
Her face is stiff, her eyes hardening and blinking once, _twice._ Her glassy eyes reflecting from the bright screen, and it is clearer than her red and featured wing-designed glasses sitting on her head.  
  
Jeanne, the Umbra Clan's heiress, the pride of her clan— is such a crybaby.  
  
"I never thought you were such an emotional person."  
  
"Shut up Bayonetta." She hisses, caught red-handed as she furiously tosses some popcorn to the person beside her. Cereza— Bayonetta continues to tick off her friend— her Umbra sister.  
  
She doesn't like the sentimental feelings, she reminisces the times with her mummy— Rosa, the hero in her heart. Her mummy lulled her to sleep when she sungs _Fly Me To The Moon_. Her daddy— Balder, never had time to talk with her and it was too fast. She never blamed her daddy but she feels sad. She is wondering if she will ever have a complete and normal family like the average human family. She imagines her mummy, daddy and herself filled with happiness and laughter inside the little house where they live.  
  
She blinks, an amusing smirk of lips showing, which irritates the silver haired friend.

  
  


* * *

  
She watches them from afar, the ray of glaring sunlight blocked by the giant tree looming over her figure. Her glasses were on the top of her head— _it's odd._ She never takes off her glasses, though she doesn't have problem with her vision, and she can clearly see without them. She keeps her glasses for her style and sentimental reasons. She always wanted to see them for the last time with her own eyes— without the glasses to divide them.  
  
Before she walks away, she wants to savor the moment.  
  
Jeanne, her playmate and childhood friend, prides herself being an Umbra Witch. She is rebellious, and she even dared to make friends with her. She is too serious, aggressive and crude individual. She is a loyal friend who is willing to sacrifice her life and soul to save her friend and sister. She watches Jeanne, who seals _her body_ inside the cube size stone coffin— of which it said that the strongest of dead witches were sealed and the Seal of Sun was placed on top of the coffin, so if ever the Witch's power were to return, she would not escape from the seal. The Seal of Sun served as a magical counterweight after the Witch Hunt finished.  
  
She is considered a powerful individual.  
  
Since there is no Lumen Sage to perform a seal to the witch's dead body after the last Lumen Sage, Balder— Bayonetta's daddy, died after she stopped him from awakening _Jubileus,_ the Creator, and the whole fiasco shit event. Rodin, an angel falls from the grace of heaven and turns into a demon and... he owns a bar— The Gates of Hell, which he prides himself on.  
  
Even though he became a demon, he still has his angel powers to perform a powerful seal than the Seal of Sun.  
  
Well, he is called _The Infinite One_ — an incredibly powerful angel once charged with governing a portion of Paradiso. He is immortal; he has seen the passing of countless generations in Paradiso, surviving them all thus he earned the tittle.  
  
"Try to enjoy Inferno, Bayonetta. Inferno is the nicest place to live," Rodin taunts.  
  
"Would you _please_ sound more comforting Rodin?" Jeanne rolls her eyes.  
  
"Sure," he clears his throat. "You are gonna wander Inferno sufferin' shitless for eternity," he flatly comforts in front of her grave which successfully irritates the silver haired woman. Jeanne's hand twitches, tempted to draw her purple and silver guns or even a kick to satisfy her anger.  
  
"Can't take a joke, witch?"  
  
Bayonetta laughs as the sight unfolds.  
  
Something moving from the corner of her eye, there she saw a moving flowers— Rosemary flowers moving closer to the bickering couple (It doesn't mean they are in relationship). The couple stops when they see the walking Rosemary flowers standing in front of them. "Since when does a flower start walking?" Jeanne cocks her silver eyebrow.  
  
"It's just me." A familiar male voice muffles from the flowers and part, revealing the 'cowboy' journalist himself.  
  
"Luka is so sweet," Jeanne sings. "Too bad she can't give you a kiss Luka."  
  
Luka scoffs, "Yes, baby. She hasn't tasted my awesome kissing skill, she might be crying in Inferno." He boasts himself as he sweeps his hand through his hair.  
  
"Heh! She? _Crying?_ " A deep coarse Brooklyn accent scoffs at Luka's antics, "I doubt that she will be freaking _crying_ or even givin' yah a kiss on the cheeks. She'd rather slap your butt!" A portly body dressed in a black outfit with white shirt and black tie underneath it, he wore black coat and his white scarf hung loosely around his neck. His signature thing, his cheap tobacco, is held between his gloved pointing and middle fingers.  
  
_Slap!_  
  
"Fuck!" The journalist drops the Rosemary flowers in shock. He touches his butt which is stinging from the pain, "who the fuck slapped me?!"  
  
"No one touched your butt," Jeanne snorts, picking up the Rosemary flower that Luka dropped. Lifting them up with ease and placing each beside the grave before she starts digging the soil. _Luka pulls of the entire being of Rosemary starting from the roots up to the flower._  
  
Luka glares at the Brooklyn accented man, Enzo. "What are you glaring at? I didn't deliberately curse you!"  
  
"Well? You literally did it!"  
  
"I didn't! Fuck it!"  
  
"I feel her presence." Rodin speaks up after he witnesses an unusual scene, he feels the strong energy but he can't point where she is standing.  
  
"Shut up-- What?" Luka looks at Rodin in perplexity. "Her?" he questions Rodin.  
  
"Bayonetta." Rodin says flatly, he shrugs like it is the obvious thing to think.  
  
"Ah, it's Bayonetta..." Luka nods repeatedly, like it was an obvious thing to say then his blue eyes widen. "Bayonetta!" He yelps as another _SLAP_ he receives from the same spot. "Stop this ridiculous--! Bayonetta!" He jumps away from his spot, his butt already covered by his hands in an attempt to stop Bayonetta from touching him. His eyes are wary and he can't stop his eyeballs from looking around, fear and embarrassment strike his heart when Enzo laughs scornfully and Rodin covers his mouth lightly to hide his snicker but his vibrating chest gives him away.  
  
"The witch's soul won't linger in the human realm any longer, why is Cereza still here?" Jeanne halts her activity when Rodin mentions her Umbra sister's name.  
  
"Show some happiness, Jeanne. Bayonetta is gonna think you don't care about her," Rodin reminds her.  
  
Jeanne scoffs, "as if she would..."  
  
"What do you mean Bayonetta cannot stay here for longer?" Luka inquires.  
  
"Is it because we— the Umbra Witches made a pact with an Infernal demoness to sponsor us and allow us to borrow their power and this," she points to her shadow which shows the silhouette of wings— a moth theme. "My shadow— no, the demon I made pact with, is her silhouette. Her wings prove it."  
  
"And... what does your pact and her _inability to stay here for longer have to do with it?_ " Luka lightly huffs, arms crossing over his chest. "Besides, demons don't let you witches use their power as you like."  
  
"Of course, due to the pact with demons— Madama specifically... you have at least hunted some angels to satisfy their thirst of divine blood. If the requirements are not met, we will be inflicted with Madama's essence and take twice the damage."  
  
"... That's it?"  
  
"What do you think?" Rodin raises his eyebrow to Luka, demonic red eyes glimmer behind his dark glasses. Too bad Luka cannot see the glimmer. "Dead witches get dragged to hell, forced to wander scared shitless for eternity. It's part of their contract."  
  
"Well, she's not dead right? Bayonetta will be walking on earth again just like Jeanne." Luka was enthusiastic when he thought about it. "Where's her watch?"  
  
"Here." Rodin tosses the golden circular watch to Jeanne, the watch design resembling a crescent moon. Rodin lets out a low annoying groan, as if he remembers something. "I just have to undo the seal again."  
  
Jeanne is about to enter the world of Purgatorio by the portal she familiarly draws every time she hunts the angels.  
  
Someone _grips_ her shoulder, the person harshly halting her opening the portal which left her hand hanging on the air. She looks at the shoulder of the person who holds her tightly. She sees a _familiar_ dark blue peak at her under the palm. She trails her eyes from the white part of the back of the hand to the Renaissance-style flair added onto the wrist to the shoulder, until she sees the familiar ghostly face. The right steely gray eye twitch.  
  
She _wink_ , "That hurts Jeanne, you are expecting that I would be dragged down by the demons."  
  
Jeanne widens her gray eyes, "Cereza!"  
  
"The one and only," Bayonetta smirks, a hint of amusement hidden under her tone. "Cat got your tongue?" Her smirk grows more as she watches Jeanne who was dazed.  
  
"You can see her?" Luka squints his eyes to the direction where Jeanne's eyes look at, he wears the glasses made by Rodin which let him see into Purgatorio. "I don't see her."  
  
"I don't see either." Enzo squints his eyes also. "Maybe she doesn't like us to see her, is she naked? If so, I'm not interested. I've got a wife and kids to look after. You can seek Luk---" _BRR..._ "Gr! It's fuckin cold! The forecaster said there isn't winter coming!"  
  
"Enzo, your _forecast_ is not omnipotent." Rodin says matter of factly, watching Bayonetta— still clothed the last time he saw her when she was rescuing Jeanne's almost consuming soul in Inferno, cupping her chin and blowing quickly to Enzo's direction. ' _Typically, the ghost thing_ ,' Rodin thought.  
  
Enzo doesn't retort to Rodin, busy warming himself by rubbing his hands harshly.  
  
"I can see her..." Luka takes off his glasses when he see something, a dark outline of a familiar tall slender woman. "... barely."  
  
"Your spirit energy isn't strong enough to see spirits." Jeanne utter. "You should be glad Sages didn't come after you."  
  
"Was that supposed to be a compliment?" Luka raises his eyebrow, feeling offended.  
  
"You could say that." Jeanne said nonchalantly.  
  
"I would be delighted if Luka can see me." Bayonetta said finally, after being quiet for whole conversation. Rodin and Jeanne react, Enzo doesn't and Luka is kind of slow base on his action.  
  
"Can you hear her, Luka?"  
  
"Vaguely," he answers.  
  
"Too bad."  
  
"Yeah right." Luka is annoyed.  
  
"We're getting far from the subject," Jeanne remarks, telling them about the Bayonetta's situation. Rodin took notice of the odd silver chain attached to her chest and her knees and feet disappeared. _She was floating._  
  
"You look like a ghost from the kids tales." Rodin observes her.  
  
"I am not a kind of ghost who would scare the little kids," Bayonetta assures him. "I wasn't covered by blood."  
  
"Look at your chest Cereza," Jeanne points to Bayonetta's chest which is where the chain attaches to. "Are you following your mother's fashion?"  
  
"Of course not." Bayonetta interjects. "It was there after I became like this."  
  
"Then why don't you take it off?"  
  
"What do you think?" Bayonetta cocks her head.  
  
"It won't?"  
  
"It hurts a lot when I did."  
  
"W... What are you talking about ?" Luka is at loss, he can tell Jeanne is talking to Bayonetta but he cannot hear her voice.  
  
"Do you know about this Rodin?" Jeanne looks at Rodin— who was deep in thought. Bayonetta leans her body to her left, placing her left hand on her waist, her attention focused to the chain attached to her chest.  
  
"The Chain of Fate, _Inga no Kusari_ in Japanese terms," Rodin begin.  
  
"I once remember from the ancient books that chain what Bayonetta has," Luka turns his attention to Rodin— he seems interested in the new information. "That chain is what binds the living body... when it is severed, the soul can no longer return to the body and live. The spirit can wander around and scare the living being shitless."  
  
"So she won't be drag down to Inferno?" Jeanne ask.  
  
"Is you heart is made of ice?" Bayonetta interject, eyes reflect feign pain. Jeanne roll her eyes, ignoring Bayonetta's antics.  
  
"Bayonetta won't get drag to Inferno is that what you hoping," Rodin muse, Jeanne roll her eyes again. _They were ganging up against her._  
  
"But, the thing is... Bayonetta must not stay no longer here," Rodin drops.  
  
"She can't stay, why?" Luka widens his eyes.  
  
"Because that chain is a time bomb," Jeanne eyes narrow— her eyes scream alertness at the chain which Bayonetta fiddles her chain. "Not literally but the chain is going to erode and she will turn into an ugly monster."  
  
"Huh... these chains," Bayonetta speaks up— raising the chain between her fingers. "Is going to make me a monster? Is there any reason for this?"  
  
"You have regrets Bayonetta." Rodin points out, which silences them all. Rodin looks at Bayonetta who is in deep thought, "you surprised me. You were never a type to regret something."  
  
"Ahh," Bayonetta realizes. "I was worried you were gonna cry over my grave. One I hate most are cockroaches and c---"  
  
"Crying babies. A crying baby cockroach, " Jeanne finishes her sentence, her eyes softened. "I ain't gonna bawl my eyes to you, Cereza."  
  
Luka scoffs, "Bayonetta regret something?" Luka disbelieves, "is she regretting about my life? That would so swee--"  
  
"She is worried you are gonna end your life for her." Rodin says flatly— smile gracing his face.  
  
Luka's face turns red, shock written all over it. "I--- I--- What... What! She's crazy! Me? Ending my life for you and went straight to Hell? Well sorry senorita, I ain't gonna go down there for you! My ladies are gonna cry for me."  
  
"Good, cause I am not going to accommodate you." Bayonetta flatly says, her slightly burdened heart is slowly lifting.  
  
Suddenly, a dazzling light forms around Bayonetta's form and the shine doesn't stop shining as she grows brighter and brighter until she was wrapped in the light. Jeanne is awe at the sight, a pang of sadness she feels from her heart. She knows it is time for her to leave and go wherever she is going to.  
  
She is happy and sad.  
  
She's glad that her sister won't be entangled the fate of Umbra Witch. She is sad... 'cause their journey they created has ended and she is going to continue the road alone and damn this sentient!  
  
She is going to miss her, for a long time.  
  
She has to say something, _say something Jeanne._  
  
"I'll..." she breathes, "I'll miss you Cereza."  
  
"I was waiting for that sister," Bayonetta smirk. "... and Rodin?"  
  
"What?" Rodin answers.  
  
"Thanks." She said knowingly, Rodin smiles. "Glad to hear that," Rodin said as he nods his head.  
  
"Tell Enzo I left something to his car," Bayonetta requests. "... and give my watch to Cheshire. Don't ask me or I'm going to haunt your beauty sleep." She quickly utters when Jeanne is about to ask.  
  
"See ya--" Bayonetta's voice slowly fades away as the shine diminishes. There, they saw a butterfly— a replica of Madama Butterfly's swallowtail butterfly. The butterfly flies higher and higher, slowly drifting away from them as it proceeds flying up to the sky which the butterfly— Bayonetta headed.  
  
They— Jeanne, Rodin and _surprisingly_ Luka who can see the butterfly, watch the butterfly until it escapes from their sight.  
  
"So," Enzo speaks up, breaking the silence between the trio, "what happened to Bayonetta?"  
  
Rodin breaks his gaze to the sky where the butterfly headed to, "she went to the afterlife."  
  
"Afterlife..." Jeanne whispers, her eyes never falter to the sky she looks at.  
  
"The Afterlife? Is that a name of that place for the souls?" Luka inquires. "That's where the souls are going to?"  
  
"Afterlife is not their name and I don't know about them, their information about them is limited." Rodin shrugs, "My good buddy, Bayonetta said she has left something to your car." Rodin tells Enzo as Rodin starts to walk away, probably going to his bar. "... and you gotta start paying me back."  
  
"Yeah... I was going to do anyway," Enzo sighs and goes back to his car where he parked outside the cemetery.  
  
"Here," Luka turns to Jeanne and something is thrown at him as he catches it swiftly. When he safely grabs it, he looks at the thing that Jeanne gave him which surprises him. "Hey, it's hers right?"  
  
"Yeah, it's her watch. Take care of it," she said as she starts to walk away. Luka quickly follows her, "hey, what do you mean I take care of it?"  
  
Jeanne looks at him, "That's what Cereza said."  
  
"Bayonetta? Why?"  
  
"Beats me," she shrugs.

_Ahhh!!_

A sound of hollering voice resonates the entire place, the birds freak out and harshly fly away. An anguish cry Brooklyn voice follows soon after.

"Damn it! Bayonetta!"

Luka sighs as if he has anticipates this scenario, "Bayonetta isn't going to pay the damage Enzo!" He yells.

"But I just bought the damn thing! You have any idea how much this is going to cost to fix!?" Enzo cries, "how the fuck do I always wrapped in this shi--- AHH! Hey! I'm not dead yet!"

As on cue, numerous angels cry out loud and holy lights appear everywhere. Is it signify that---

"The bloody angels are here," Jeanne purrs as she opens the portal to the Purgatorio. "Just as I need." Then she jumps towards the portal, Luka quickly wears the glasses and runs away from the on going crossfire as the silver haired witch is an onslaught.

"You can't take me like this! It's against regulations, I tell ya!"

* * *

**Well, new story and author with inspiration to crossover Bayonetta to the world of Bleach. I hope you like it.**

**Critiques and comments are very welcome! It helps me!**


End file.
